She Saved Me
by ResistAuthority
Summary: Bella Swan is new to Forks. She's not happy to be there and she's quickly becoming depressed. What happens when she meets her new golden eyed teacher? Bella/Tanya Femslash!
1. Prologue

_It was nice to be alone, not to have to smile and look pleased; a relief to stare dejectedly out the window at the sheeting rain and let just a few tears escape.-_

**Bella Swan, Twilight, Chapter 1, p.9**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story and my imagination. Stephanie Myer is the owner and I bow to her._

_Authors Note: This is a Tanya/Bella story as they've become my favorite pairing so far. I shall try and update frequently but for now, here's the prologue. _

_Real chapters will be much longer!_

* * *

_~Prologue~_

_Bella POV: _

Moving to Forks wasn't my first option. But at the moment it was the only one that I had left. Renee was obviously unhappy with my decision to leave her but it was for her own sake. Renee had found her other half, Phil. Phil being a baseball player had to travel quite often and I could tell Renee longed to join him on his trips.

It pained me to watch my mother silently cry herself to sleep on some nights, her heart aching with longing.

So I decided to move in with Charlie, my father. I hadn't seen Charlie since I was five years old. I used to spend every summer in Forks but after a while my visits became less and less frequent until one summer I decided to not go. I didn't go any summer after that either.

So that is how I came to be here, standing in my new bedroom. The deep purple curtains flowing in the breeze as I stood next to the window watching the rain slip out of the sky.

I hated wet places. Me being as clumsy as I was it really wasn't a good idea for me to be around wet and slippery objects. I really hoped there was a hospital close by because I knew I would probably be showing up there at least twice a month.

Sighing I turned around and collapsed onto my bed. The covers surrounding me and I closed my eyes and let a few tears slip out.

_Forks matched my mood_.


	2. Chapter 1: Made an impression

_For an instant, I felt a thrill of genuine fear, raising the hair on my arms. The look only lasted a second, but it chilled me more than the freezing wind._

**Bella Swan, Twilight, Chapter 1, p.27**

* * *

_Author's Note: Hello again, I hope you enjoy because I'm putting a lot of effort into this!_

_A few things first to avoid some questions- The Cullen's aren't in Forks. They've stayed in Alaska while Tanya decided she needed a change of pace and moved to Forks. Tanya wanted something to occupy her time so she took up teaching. Bella doesn't know of the supernatural world. Don't worry, the Cullen's will come in at a later time!_

_So without further delay, Here you go!_

* * *

Chapter 1: _Made an impression._

_Bella's POV:_

Waking up was harder than it normally was but I finally managed to get out of bed after a few minutes of groaning and tossing around. Once on my feet I clumsily stumbled into the bathroom, flicking on the light I moaned at my appearance. My hair was a matted mess and my eyes had turned red from all my crying. I rubbed at my eyes as I started the shower and got undressed.

After my shower I toweled my body down and began picking out my outfit for the dreaded first day of school.

Picking out a plain outfit that would help draw away some of the attention; A plain black hooded sweatshirt , tight old jeans, and some boots.

After I was dressed I stumbled my way downstairs and after grabbing a pop tart I headed out the front door with a goodbye grunt to Charlie. I managed to only slip once on the way to my beat-up old truck that Charlie had bought from Billy.

Once I was safely inside the cabin of the truck I let loose, resting my head on the steering wheel I let more tears fall. I missed Phoenix desperately, and I certainly missed my overly-affectionate mother.

Straightening up I started the truck and pulled out of the driveway, on my way to school I ate half of my pop tart and took some time to check out my surroundings which consisted only of a dense population of trees and shrubs; there was not much to see in Forks.

After ten minutes of driving I turned onto South Spartan Avenue and pulled into the Forks High School parking lot. Finding a parking space was fairly easy seeing as only half of them were taken.

Slowly getting out of my truck I ignored the stares directed at me and headed inside to find my first class of the day. Charlie had called ahead and gotten my schedule and locker combination faxed to the Police station so I didn't have to deal with finding the office.

Looking down I studied my schedule closely;

_Period 1 English; Building 3- Room 231 Marshal Mason_

_Period 2 Government; Building 6- Room 410 Samuel Jefferson_

_Period 3 Trigonometry; Building 5- Room 310 Logan Varner_

_Period 4 Precalculus; Building 1- Room 110 Tanya Denali_

_Period 5; Lunch_

_Period 6 Biology II; Building 2- Room 209_

_Period 7 Study Hall; Building 1- Room 110 Tanya Denali_

Sighing and shaking my head I set course for English, this was going to be a long day.

I had barely managed not to stab my eyeballs out during English and had fallen asleep during Government and Trigonometry.

Precalculus was next and I could only imagine how much worse my day was about to get seeing as I was terrible at anything even closely related to math and had always just barely passed with D's thanks to Renee.

As I walked into room 110, The first thing I noticed was that I was really early. I stood alone in the classroom. Sighing I ran a hand through my hair, and stood there for a long minute biting my bottom lip. What now?

I nearly had a heart attack when someone cleared their throat from behind me, turning I laid eyes on what must've been the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She looked to be in her late twenties, she stood taller than me by a couple inches, she had long, curly, strawberry blond hair that flowed down her back, and the most beautiful _golden_ eyes I had ever seen.

_"Hello, I'm Tanya Denali. I'll be teaching you calculus." _Her voice sounded almost like a purr, her eyes were very obviously roaming my body.

I stood there staring at her like an idiot for what felt like an eternity when students began swarming in and I rudely turned away from her and took a seat at the back of the room, slouching down in my chair.

As she began to speak I put a hand to my face hoping to cover up my very prominent blush and looked down at my desk.

_"Hello class, I'm Tanya Denali. This is Precalculus, and yes you do need this class to pass. Every one in here should be able to pass as long as you put some effort into it and take notes. I'll be here after school from 3 PM to 5 PM everyday if anyone needs extra help or has any questions. I won't tolerate a student being disrespectful to me and I can very easily fail you. Any questions?"_

When no one raised their hands she nodded and got straight to it, she began passing out a quiz to see how far along we were. When she got to me she slowly handed me the packet and I'm pretty sure she made sure our fingers brushed, the small touch was electric.

She stepped back from me and shook her head slightly almost as if she were trying to shake away her thoughts. She strode back up to the front of the room and leaned on her desk lightly. _"Begin, you have twenty minutes to finish."_

Everyone's head snapped down except for mine, I raised my eyes and to my surprise my gaze met hers. Her head was tilted to the side as if she were confused and she was openly staring at me. I blushed and lowered my head. This woman was going to drive me crazy. I could feel her gaze on me through the whole class period and it distracted me. When she began collecting papers I realized I hadn't answered a single question. I hurriedly circled random answers and by the time she had gotten to my row I had every question answered.

She frowned slightly at me and leaned in, Her lips brushing my hear and her sweet scent surrounding me; _"See me at the end of the day, I will not allow you to fail an opening test." _with that she walked away and as the bell rang I sat there stunned.

_My only thought; Study Hall was going to suck._


	3. Chapter 2: Jealousy

_None of the boys in town your type, eh?_

**Charlie Swan, Twilight, Chapter 14, p.296**

* * *

**Authors Note**: Hello friends! This is chapter...3!

Chapter 4 will be Bella staying after school with Tanya and chapter 5 will be told through Tanya's eyes.

All of your questions will be answered..in time, so be patient. Until then here it is!

* * *

_Chapter 3: Jealousy._

**Bella's POV:**

The rest of my day had gone by without incident, during lunch I had met Angela,Jessica,Mike, and Eric.

Angela was by far the best one out of the group; she was quiet and liked to keep to herself, Eric who was Angela's boyfriend was outgoing and worked on the school newspaper, Mike was a pervert but he was friendly and left no one out, and Jessica was Mike's girlfriend, I liked her the least.

It made me feel somewhat better knowing I would no longer have to face the wrath of lunch by myself anymore and it made me really feel better knowing I wouldn't have to face the wrath of Ms. Denali's glare alone. Angela had her for Study Hall as well so I would have someone to distract me and get my brain on other things besides how _beautiful_ her eyes were.

It really bothered me that I had only seen this woman once and here I was daydreaming about her damn _eyes_! What was wrong with me?

I snapped back to attention only to notice the bell was about to ring so we could travel to 7th Period.

"Bella? Bella, are you feeling okay?" Mike Newton had been bothering me for the past hour and just his touch made my stomach do flips; not in a good way. I nodded to him and got up as the bell sounded, I dragged my feet all the way down the hall.

"Bella, come on. We're going to be late if you keep walking at that pace!" Angela looped her arm through mine and dragged me down the hall.

"Because being late to Study Hall is a bad thing?" She snorted and shook her head apparently deciding my comment was too silly to give a response. Once Angela had dragged us halfway I could see Ms. Denali standing outside the classroom door, her eyes locked on me. More specifically on me and Angela.

Her eyes darkened at a rapid pace and the way her body tensed made me think she was upset, she didn't say anything though but instead let us pass by her and into the classroom. As I walked by her I could smell her beautiful scent and I couldn't help but inhale; She smelled so good.

As Angela led us around other students I could feel Ms. Denali's gaze burning a hole through the back of my head. I refused to turn around and look at her though, instead I took my seat. I heard her close the door and I assumed Study Hall was about to begin.

I heard Ms Denali's voice ring out and I blushed.

"Alright, You have Study Hall this hour. I assume most of you know what Study Hall entails? Well, let me explain it anyway for those who don't. No talking, No noise, No electronic devices, and let me warn you now I have _very_ good hearing. I don't care if you need to cough, you had better do it quietly. Begin."

I risked looking up and saw her sitting at her desk; she was holding her pen so tightly it looked like it was about to break, her gaze never left me, and her eyes were actually getting darker in color.

Then Angela passed a slip of paper to me. Shit. I didn't know how she would react to note passing but I doubt she allowed it. I looked up at her again, her eyes had grown darker now looking almost black?

She gave me a predator like smile and slowly stood up, walking to the back of the room she stood beside me and leaned down. "Bella, I'd really appreciate it if you would hand over that little slip of paper that you have clutched in your left hand."

Angela looked at me and shook her head desperately, mouthing "no" over and over. I looked up at , how could I just tell her no? Would I get a detention? For about a minute I just sat there with her looking at me, waiting for me to hand over the note. Then she held out her hand obviously getting impatient, I gave over the note and looked down at my desk as I heard her walk up to the front and unfold it.

As if my shame could grow no more, she then had to read it out loud.

"Bella, wanna go to the movies tonight?"

She shook her head, crumpled the note, and tossed it into the trash can. Then she looked at Angela with so much...hatred and rage?

"Ms. Webber, next time you feel like you have to pass a note in my class I suggest you do a better job at not getting caught. You have detention, you're to go get a slip of paper from the office at the end of the day and report to room 212 tomorrow afternoon."

With that sat down and I guess she decided the rest of the period would be used to stare at me.

That bell couldn't ring fast enough, and then it hit me. I had to stay after school with her.

As everyone else got up from their seats and promptly exited the class room, I remained sitting. For a long minute there was complete silence and then Ms. Denali took a deep breath and got up from her seat, walking towards me slowly.

"Bella, do you know why I have requested you stay with me?"

I nodded and looked up at her slowly, her eyes had returned to normal.

She smiled and walked forward, all but popping my personal bubble.

She began to say something and then her phone went off, she growled at the intruding sound but answered anyway.

"Hello? Crap, alright. I'll be there."

"Bella, There's been an emergency that I need to deal with. I want you to stay with me tomorrow and retake your quiz. You're free to go."

With that I bolted out of my seat and made a dart for the door, tripping twice but neither time did I fall. Finally I was out the door and in my truck.

_1st day of school had been completed._


	4. Chapter 3: Let's all hate Kate

_This one seems to bring out bizarrely strong reactions in our kind_.

**Jane, Eclipse, Chapter 25, p.576**

* * *

**Authors Note:**

So sorry about the delay. But here's the good news I'll be posting 2 more chapters right after I post this one because well...I was in the writing mood and the ideas were all swirling around in my brain!

So please review & I shall give you more.

Thank you and enjoy the show!

Oh and I lied in my last Authors Note! This chapter is going to be Tanya's POV cause I wanted to show the family emergency!

Oh and yeah, It says I skipped chapter two so I fixed that.

This chapter is a short one but the next chapter will be longer.

* * *

Chapter 3: _Let's all hate Kate_.

**Tanya's POV: **

I could hear my shoes make crunching sounds as I walked up the driveway. I was pissed that Kate had called me home and away from _my_ Bella.

Carmen opened the front door as soon as my foot landed on the wood of the front porch, she looked to be nervous. "Carmen, what's going on?"

She just shook her head and motioned for me to follow her into the house, I shut the door behind me as I entered.

Kate came bouncing down the stairs, "Tanya, welcome home! Now that you're here you can help me, Which shoes go with this dress?"

Kate held up two pairs of shoes and looked at me expectantly.

"Kate, please tell me you did not drag me away from _my_ mate for me to tell you which pair of shoes look best. Please."

"Well uh, yeah. That's _obviously_ an emergency. Be back later!"

She dropped her shoes and ran upstairs and I can only hope out of the house.

"Tanya, since when do you have a mate? Don't think I didn't catch that." Carmen sat me down on the sofa and took her place next to me.

"Since today. She's one of my students, her name's Bella. She's human." I sighed and rubbed my face.

Carmen nodded, "Tanya, if you don't mind, what does it feel like to be mated to a human?"

"It feels like_ hell_. When I laid eyes on her it felt like fire was consuming my body and her touch was the only thing that could soothe me from the pain. When she left the room it felt like she not only took my heart but she took my soul with her. For the first time in over a thousand years I felt the need to kill a human, Carmen! Bella was with another girl and I felt a very strong need to murder the girl who dared touch Bella."

"Wow, so you have stronger feelings being mated to a human than I do being mated to Eleazar. Are you in pain now?"

"Yes, it feels like my dead heart is on fire. A pain I've not felt since I was turned."

Then Eleazar came in, "We're going hunting, Tanya. Are you coming?"

I shook my head, getting up from the sofa and making my way to my room. I laid myself down on the soft material of my bed and clutched the maroon sheets tightly.

I didn't know how much longer I could stand this pain before I snapped.

I could only hope I didn't snap while I was in the school, I didn't want to hurt anyone but I didn't know how I would react to someone trying to take my Bella from me. I was positive that it would be a bad reaction and that honestly scared me.

I needed her like I needed blood. From the moment I saw her it felt like she was all that I needed.

Laying my head on a pillow I allowed myself to break for the first time in over a thousand years.


	5. Chapter 4: Intense eye contact

My subconscious had dredged up exactly the images I'd been trying so desperately to avoid. I was going to have to face them now.

Bella Swan, Twilight, Chapter 7, p.132

* * *

Authors Note:

Okay so here's chapter 4. I'm going back to Bella's POV for the second day of school! How fun. In this chapter Bella finally gets some alone time with Tanya so we'll see how that goes!

* * *

Chapter 4: Intense eye contact

Bella's POV:

My second day of school was half way over and to be honest it was going better than my first. Not only did I have people to talk to but I could also get to all of my classes without getting lost. My first three classes went by quickly and I found at least one nice person to have a conversation with in almost all of them.

I was on my way to Precalculus now and I was nervous. I didn't know what to expect when I got there, I would be lieing if I said that the golden eyes of Tanya Denali didn't occupy my brain all night.

Walking into the room I was relived to see that I wasn't the first one in there, I was the second but that was alright with me. Taking my seat in the back I began pulling out my notebook when her voice stopped me.

"Bella, would you do me a big favor and sit here in the front?"

I looked up to see Ms. Denali pointing to the middle desk that was positioned directly infront of her desk. I nodded and moved, her eyes on me the whole time.

I pulled out my notebook and a pen then kept my eyes on anything but her untill it was time for class to start.

"Hello again class, Today should be fairly easy. I reviewed your tests last night and found that most of you are caught up with the standards but for those of you who are not we're going to be reviewing to help you."

For the next twenty minutes I copied down everything she wrote on the board and alot of what she said.

Then she stepped away from the board and began handing out our homework, when she got to my row she stood really close to me and handed me a stack of papers to pass back. I made sure our fingers didn't touch this time but her scent had done a good job of distracting me all by its self.

I groaned and laid my head on the desk, closing my eyes for a minute. That's when I felt a cold hand on the back of my neck, I felt cold fingers tracing patterns on the nape of my neck. Raising my head I saw Ms. Denali next to me, her eyes were focused on me and she had a smile on her face.

She leaned down next to me which allowed her shirt to dip and expose a very nice ammount of cleavage to my eyes. I swallowed and tried my hardest to get my eyes to stay away from her breasts but to my horror I kept looking back to her chest.

Swallowing hard I clamped my legs together and looked away from her.

Then she had to begin whispering in my ear, "I look forward to seeing you this afternoon, Bella. I hope you did not forget we have plans after school today."

Then the bell rang and I hopped out of my seat, I forgot Ms. Denali was standing so close and I fell into her hard body. Her strong arms wrapped around my waist and it was...the best thing I had ever felt. I allowed myself to rest my head on her shoulder for a second and then I pulled away, with a quick apology I rushed out of the room and down the hall to lunch.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox oxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo oxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxox ox**

Lunch and Sixth period went by with me barely noticing. When it was time for Study Hall Angela once again grabbed me and we made our way to Ms. Denali's room. Once we were in the room I took my seat in the front and Angela sat in the back. Ms. Denali went over the rules once again and took a seat at her desk. We had a very intense staring compition for the whole period. She would lick her lips and wink at me occasionally but for the most part we just kept our eyes on each other.

When the bell sounded I began to leave but then I remembered I had to stay, sinking back in my seat. She waited untill every student had left before she got up and walked over to me.

She pulled up a chair next to my desk and sat down, she was so close our legs were rubbing together. She placed the test on my desk and we spent an hour working out every problem together. While I wrote down my awnsers I could feel her eyes on me and once or twice I swear I felt her brushing the hair out of my face. When I was finished I handed the test to her and she nodded, but she continued sitting next to me, blocking any moves I could make to get up.

" Ms. Denali may I go?"

She seemed to debate with herself before she nodded, "You may leave if you wish, Bella." and then she got up. As I went to leave I turned back to her only to find her inches away from me. Our faces were so close and her lips were...right there. If only I could just lean forward and touch my lips to hers.

As I began to lean towards her, I saw her eyes darken and she placed a hand on my hip pulling me closer to her. She leaned her head down and...BANG. We jumped apart. I guess someone had dropped something but it had effectively snapped me out of her spell, I rushed out of the room without saying goodbye and I didn't slow down untill I reached my truck.

What was I doing?


	6. Chapter 5: Haunted

_Trouble would be better than this… this moping around all the time!_

**Charlie Swan, New Moon, Chapter 4, p.95**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Okay so here's chapter 5!~**

**I got a review that asked or rather stated that I might've been progressing Tanya & Bella too fast, but don't worry. I was just trying to show that the mating bond is pulling them in but I have no intentions on having them get together in a snap, I enjoy a chase! **

**~Shoutouts!~**

**I wanted to say happy 21'st birthday to KristyHanHan, welcome to the world of legal intoxication but don't go overboard. :D**

**Oh and since so many of you asked me to do another chapter in Tanya's POV I did this for y'all! So here you go!**

**Oh and I might post more chapters right after this is up but I make no promises!**

**EpicMafia kept distracting me from writing-:(**

**This chapter's really short but Chapter 6 will be alot longer!**

**Now chapter 5 shall commence!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Haunted.**

**Tanya's POV: **

_**B**_ella ran out of the room, Bella ran away from me.

That's all my mind could process. Bella-ran-from-me. My mated mind wanted to move hell and earth to let Bella know I didn't mean to scare her but my rational mind knew she just needed space.

I sighed and sat down in Bella's desk. I could still smell her, her scent calmed me a bit.

I should've looked away, but her lips were so close, she was so close; I could smell her arousal and now I've fucked things up. Our relationship has taken two steps back because I couldn't control my libido.

God, my soul yearned for Bella. It felt as if my heart had been diced up when she ran from me.

I sat my head on the desk for a little over an hour, images flooded my mind of my sweet Bella's face. By the time I had calmed down it was close to 5 AM. No use in driving home, so I sat in Bella's chair and graded papers untill 6AM rolled around.

As a vampire time usually goes really fast because you have so much of it, but without Bella it felt like my world had been frozen. I couldn't concentrate and I kept glancing at the clock.

I had four hours untill I saw Bella in 3rd period and I was counting down the seconds.

When the bell ring to let students in I got up and stood out in the hall so that maybe I could at least catch a glimpse of Bella coming in, I got a glimpse alright. Bella and Angela were walking in the front doors with their arms connected and their heads thrown back while they laughed.

This Angela was really testing me, everything inside of me was screaming for me to take Angela behind the school and dispose of her. I was the _only_ one who should be able to hold Bella like that and here this girl was touching Bella like she had the right. Bella was _mine_.

I let out a growl and forced myself to turn away. I stomped back into my classroom and I slammed the door shut effectively shutting up all of the students that occupied my room.

I marched over to my desk and put my long hair into a strict bun.

I rolled my eyes and adressed the class, "Open your books to page 103 and complete the first 10 problems. You have this class period and I expect your work to be completed by the end of class. Talk and you have detention. Start."

I took my seat and closed my eyes. I needed to calm myself down and I couldn't do that in a school building.

As hard as I tried I couldn't get the images of Bella walking in the door with Angela hugged into her side, their arms clasped together, and her smile directed at Angela. I growled loudly and scared half the class.

This was stupid, I couldn't stay here. I was going to hurt someone and probably kill . I needed to go home and get my emotions under-control.

I glared at the class and stepped outside the classroom, taking out my phone I dialed the main office.

"Hello, This is Tanya Denali and I need a substitute for the rest of the day. I'm ill."

" Tanya, we just happen to have someone in the building now. When they arrive you're free to go."

"Thank you." I hung up and stepped back into the classroom.

"Class, I'm leaving. You're going to have a sub. Be respectful or when I come back..there will be consequences." The sub finally got there and I stepped out.

On my way to the parking lot I thought maybe I would make a little side trip, I stopped outside Bella's first period and peered in, She was sitting with her head on her hand and looking out the window. I smiled and blew her a kiss. Turning I then walked away.

I was loosing my mind.

* * *

When I got to my house I did a sloppy job of parking and I hopped out, Kate was the only one home but she wouldn't bother me. I caught her peeking out the window and since Kate had been with me so long she could tell when I was upset. She wouldn't bother me.

Slamming the front door shut, I went into my room and laid down on the bed.

Closing my eyes I curled up and dry heaved into my pillow, this bond was going to _destroy_ me.


	7. Chapter 6: Rip out my beating Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephanie Myer owns everything except for the concept of this story and the words I write in the middle of the night on my Asus computer with my WordPad app open. My thoughts are owned by me as well.

Authors Note: Hey guys, I'm horribly sorry I haven't been updating in a while. I got caught up in my family and the holidays but now I'm back and ready to get writing.

I just got a new laptop so now I can write whenever I get in the mood.

I already have the next chapter written, It's 3K plus words so be prepared. I just wanted to post this so I had time to edit the big one. It'll be up tomorrow.

The italic's are Bella's thoughts.

* * *

_There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they're civilized like this clan was. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist. -_

_Jacob Black, Twilight, Chapter 6, p.125._

* * *

**Bella's POV**:

Driving home was harder than normal. Tears had swam up in my eyes and threatened more than once to fall. I had embarrassed myself, even though it seemed Ms. Denali was just as entranced as I was I couldn't help but feel as if I had done something wrong. I had morals and it was like this woman who was my teacher had just _stomped_ all over them.

These feelings I had began having had seemed so right when my lips were scooting closer to hers and she had softly tickled my side with her fingertips. But now that I had distanced myself from the captivating woman I could listen to my brain, she was older than me and if that wasn't enough she was my very female math teacher.

I had never felt this way about anyone and it confused me. I had only met Ms. Denali a few days ago but a minute ago I was ready to allow her to claim my lips? I didn't understand the internal battle I was currently having and at the moment I'm not really sure I want to. I don't understand anything about this situation and trying gave me a headache.

Pulling into the driveway, I didn't bother with checking my appearance. Charlie wasn't at home so I wouldn't be bothered.

Making my way up the little path that led to the front door proved a difficult task for me, it felt as if my heart was slowly being ripped apart and being stitched back together only to be ripped violently again. God, This pain was consuming me. Stumbling up the walkway with one hand on my chest, and the other hand unlocking the door quickly.

Once inside I didn't bother with removing my clothes I stumbled up the steps and threw myself onto my bed. Now both hands had come to my chest, clawing at the skin there. I would give anything for this pain to subside. It was going to kill me, it was burning me from the inside, the pain was slowly spreading from my chest to various parts of my body causing me to twitch and squirm in pain. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out. I could hear myself trying to get screams out but it sounded like I was choking not screaming. My lungs refused to work. _I need to call...Charlie. Need to get help._

Turning myself over so that I was positioned on my stomach I got on my hands and knees and threw myself rather roughly from the bed. Landing on the soft carpet, I pushed myself back up again and dragged myself across the room and into the hallway.

_I'm going to die. I'm going to die. This is it. Oh god. I'm done for. Charlie. I'm dead. What about mom? I'm dying. Ms. Denali will just have to deal with not having me around. I'm gone._

_Goodbye._

Lying on my back I closed my eyes and I thought I could feel my heart constrict. It was no longer painful, I had gotten used to the burning somewhat. I could feel myself still trying to scream but it was no use. I was dead and I was making my peace.

Suddenly I could feel the pain slowly retreating. It flowed out of my body and I could breathe again. Jolting up I let out a sob. One hand clutching my heart and the other reaching above my head trying to grab the staircase railing. Lifting myself up I stumbled back into my room and collapsed on my bed.

My last thought was the joy of feeling the air flowing in and out of my body.

Then everything went dark.

* * *

_A pair of strong but cold arms were tightly wrapped around me. I could see the bright stars twinkling above me. I sighed and turned around, facing the person who held me so tightly as if I was going to run away. "Hello, Tanya."_

_She smiled and freed one of her arms to stroke my cheek softly as if she was afraid I was going to shatter like a china doll right before her eyes. " I'm sorry I caused you pain, My love."_

_The look she gave me caused my heart to break. I took her hand from my face and pressed the cool skin to my lips._

_"It was not your fault, My dear, dear, Tanya. I love you."_

Jolting awake I rubbed my eyes and sighed. Stripping the covers away from my slightly sweaty body I got up from the bed and padded into my bathroom.

The pain from yesterday was gone. I had thought I was going to die, it's funny looking back how one of my last thoughts concerned Tanya Denali.

Never mind I needed to get ready for school. Taking a shower and getting dressed was an easy task. I had not missed the claw marks I had made on my own skin. It looked like I was trying to rip my own heart from my body.

I didn't know if the pain would come back and if it did I really didn't want to be driving when it made its appearance. Taking my phone from my jeans pocket I called Angela to come pick me up. Hurriedly stuffing a doughnut in my mouth I made my way outside and when Angela pulled up I gratefully got into the car.

"Hey Ang. How's it going?"

She smiled at me as she backed us out of the driveway. Her dark hair was in a ponytail and her glasses were on top of her head.

"Hey Bells, Did you study for the test in third?"

For the rest of the drive me and Angela talked about our preparations for the big Science test. In truth I hadn't studied but I wasn't concerned with learning formulas when my heart was on fire.

Walking into the building with Angela proved to be hard for me, I couldn't get my feet to move. I didn't want to see Ms. Denali again. Angela just shrugged and took my arm, dragging me towards the building. I smiled at her impatience and followed like a good girl.

Once we made it into the building I thought I caught a flash of strawberry blonde but when the students cleared no one was there.

Stupid imagination.


	8. Chapter 7: Heart-Ache & Harsh Weather

_Authors Note:_

_So sorry it's taken me such a long time. Please forgive me and accept this somewhat fluffy chapter as a token of my love for you guys. _

_-Cierra_

**Chapter 7: HeartAche & Harsh weather.**

Bella's POV:

After I had managed to get through the first few periods without stabbing myself in the leg I was really looking forward to Ms. Denali's class surprisingly. As much as I dreaded the awkward moment we were bound to have I yearned to see her beautiful face again, that golden hair that I longed to play with, and those golden eyes I could stare into until I perished.

My feelings toward my teacher had slowly began to turn in another direction over the past couple of days, she had somehow stared, glared, and invaded her way past the protective walls my heart had constructed to keep out possible threats. Ms. Denali was turning into a very large threat on the safe keeping of my heart. I felt this undeniable attraction towards her; she made everything feel like it would be okay.

Upon entering the object of my thought's classroom I found it to be filled to the brim with anxious and excited students with a nervous young Substitute at the front of the room. The woman was wearing long pants, brown boots, and a simple T-shirt. This was not Ms. Denali, walking towards my seat I couldn't help but clench my fists.

She wasn't here. I should be thanking my lucky stars but I couldn't bring myself to even open my mouth. I missed her. I missed the way she walked, her musical yet sensual voice, her penetrating gaze on me through the whole lesson, and the way she stood so fucking close to me I could smell her.

Questions ran through my mind all through the lesson, I hadn't heard a word the imposter at the front of the room had muttered. All I could think about was the blonde who normally made me feel like I was worth something. Her golden eyes made me feel like I was the only thing she saw.

_Where was she?_

_Was she okay?_

_Was she avoiding me?_

_When was she coming back?_

_Would she ever come back?_

Putting my head in my hands, I closed my eyes tightly. I had screwed things up badly. I had spent so much time pushing somebody away that I didn't notice when I had begun to grow feelings for that same frustrating and stubborn woman.

For the rest of class I ignored the worried looks Angela was shooting my way every five minutes and concentrated on the wooden grooves of the trees that stood outside of the window, my thoughts kept flicking back to Ms. Denali and as hard as I tried to push them away I couldn't keep her from invading my mind.

I had never felt this way because I hadn't seen someone for a day. I missed her horribly and the feeling shocked me to my core; why were my feelings for this woman I had met a few weeks ago this intense? Was I crazy? Is this what stalkers did?

When the bell rung I let out a huge breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding, sliding out of my desk so hard that I turned the seat sideways, I rushed towards the door all but pushing Angela out of my way. I headed to the office to sign myself out sick; the thought of sitting in that room at the end of the day with that horrible substitute made me sick.

"May I help you?"

The woman at the front desks voice snapped me out of the war that was raging in my brain.

"Yeah, Uh, I'd like to sign myself out. I'm not feeling all that well..." She nodded and pulled out a form to me to sign and then asked for a parents number. I gave her Charlie's and she gave me a dismissal pass stating I was allowed to exit. As soon as the pass was in my grip I almost tripped over my feet trying to exit the building.

The air outside was fresh and felt amazing. Angela was my ride here, and it was raining. I would have to walk home in the rain. Better than sitting through that torture. Pulling my hood up over my head, I began walking.

My feet made little slaps as I walked, the sound was surprisingly mesmerizing. I was soaked and my wet clothing had gotten uncomfortable. My jeans were stuck to my legs and my shirt was clinging to me, you could see the outlines of my bra underneath. Zipping my hoodie I wrapped my arms around myself I shivered but continued on my way, I still had a few miles and I was starting to debate jogging the rest of the way.

As I threw caution to the wind and kept walking, a loud crack of thunder pierced the air and a bolt of lightning soon flashed through the sky. Fuck. Of course I'd get stuck in a storm, of course the lady at the school wouldn't warn me, and of course I was soaked. I probably looked miserable on the side of the road, cuddled into myself with my head down and my clothes soaked.

I wasn't all that surprised when a sleek black Mercedes slowly pulled up beside me, I was however surprised when the window rolled down and I was confronted with the golden eyes that had been on my mind all day.

"Bella. You're soaked. Get in and I'll drive you home." her eyes pleaded with me.

"I'm fine walking, but thank you Ms. Denali, I don't want to intrude on your day off." As much as I wanted to get into that warm looking car, with the woman who had been on my mind all day, I couldn't. She was off work and shouldn't have to deal with me, plus that would get awkward really fast. Small space, her amazing smell, and a slightly turned on me probably wouldn't do too well all mixed together.

"Bella, I wasn't asking. Please don't force me to get out and put you inside this car, dear." Her gaze suddenly turned serious really fast and I knew she would do it, I nodded and grabbed the handle. Hesitating slightly, I couldn't force my hand to open the door. She leaned over the passenger seat, giving me an amazing view of her perfect round milky breasts, as she opened the door for me, and then took hold of my wrist pulling me into the car.

We stared at each other for a long awkward moment before she tore her golden eyes from my murky hazel ones, "Bella, why are you not in school and why are you walking in this storm?"

I couldn't very well tell her that I missed her so much that I had ached for her so I decided to leave before I lunged at that imposter of a substitute. I would look really miserable when they locked my ass inside a mental health hospital..so I settled for a normal reason.

"I was sick. Stomach flu." I then proceeded to clutch at my stomach as if I was in horrible pain. Her eyes flashed with worry, concern, affection, and then something I couldn't place. She nodded and turned back towards the steering wheel, her grip was so tight on the wheel I thought she was going to tear it straight off the panel.

The whole drive I stole glances at her face, her jaw was clenched so hard it looked almost painful and she kept glancing at me every time her eyes weren't needed on the road.

"Bella, what's your address?" Her voice shocked me and I managed to mumble out a response before settling into the comfortable seat, she had turned the heat on so I had warmed up considerably. Leaning my head back on the head rest, I smiled a little and snuggled up further into the seat. I'll close my eyes for just a second...

* * *

_I could hear water flowing. It wasn't a loud rushing of waves crashing into each other, but a soft calm trickle. Like a stream. Opening my eyes I saw that I had guessed correctly. I was in a forest, lush greenery surrounded me and I smelled the fresh forest air. My toes had dug into the damp dirt and I sighed. Then I heard a splashing. It was subtle and if I wasn't so in tune with my surroundings I might have missed it. Looking to my right I saw a woman._

_She was faced away from me, she was dressed in a flowing white gown and she was standing on a large rock in the middle of the wide stream. The ends of her dress were soaked and her hair fell down her back in a mess of golden curls. She was beautiful. Then she turned around. Her golden eyes penetrated me to my core, her luscious painted lips turned upwards as she stepped off the stone that separated her from me. She crossed the river in swift movements, her eyes never leaving mine._

_Then she was in front of me, her hand stroking my face softly. "Bella." She breathed. I moaned and pushed into her touch. She smiled once more and pushed my head to the side, I didn't notice when her long canines extended from her gums, but I did notice when she proceeded to rip into my throat. Spilling blood and staining her dress. She threw me to the ground and looked down at her blood soaked dress._

_"Pity."_

* * *

Jolting up I realized I was in cold and hard arms.

Ms. Denali's arms to be exact. Cracking my eyes open I could see the fine lines of her pale throat and I could feel her blonde hair falling into my face as she wrestled my house keys out of the front pocket of my jeans while still maintaining her vice grip on me. I snuggled further into her hold, letting my head rest on her shoulder as she let herself into the house.

She proceeded to look around for a moment before deciding she would take a chance that my room was upstairs, she didn't miss the door as it had my name spelled on it with cut out Zebra letters that I had glued to it when I was six. Damn. Keeping my eyes shut so as to not alert her that I was awake I kept my body limp as she set me softly on the bed, pulled my shoes and socks off, along with my soaked jeans and T-shirt.

She then pulled me into her arms once more, and seemed to inhale deeply while she dropped light kisses over my face. I felt her place me under the covers and take a seat on the bed beside me, she spent some time stroking my wet hair out of my face and running her nails along my scalp. I wanted to moan so badly but that would alert her to my state of consciousness and I would risk scaring her off. That was something I really didn't want to do.

She seemed so comfortable playing with my hair as if this were a natural everyday situation. Taking students home, helping them remove their soaking clothing, kissing their foreheads, and being oh so tender that it made them just want to scream. This really wasn't normal and I realized that even though I had only known this woman for a short period of time- I had dreams about her, dreams that scared the shit out of me, and I was horribly and undeniably attracted to her. Both in a physical and emotional way. I had missed her deeply when I had realized she wasn't there, and now here I was biting my lip to keep my moans at bay as she sat beside me stroking her cold pale fingers through my wavy tresses. The moment was ruined when I heard her sigh and stand.

I cracked my eyes open and saw her wearing the most adorable grin. "Beautiful, Bella. Take care" and before I could blink she had left the room

_What just happened?_


End file.
